


waiting for you

by shelvesandwhelves



Series: when my heart felt volcanic - the aces [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Songfic, The Aces (Band), When My Heart Felt Volcanic, the aces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelvesandwhelves/pseuds/shelvesandwhelves
Summary: inspo: songfic of the aces' album when my heart felt volcanicsynopsis: she’s always been close with luke, best friends even. and when feelings are realized does she find out that maybe their friendship had always been a little more than ‘just friends.’





	waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: sorry if my capitalization doesn’t make sense. also this kinda got out of hand, thus being so long. the last line is kinda eh but yeah, hope you enjoy

_Ping!_  
_Ping!_

She cracked one of her eyes open, blindly grabbing for her phone. 

_Bzzt Bzzt_

_Remember the words you told me, love me till the day I die._

Y/N finally caught her phone, clicking the home button to turn it on, which also shut off the ringer.

“Fucking shit,” she yelped as the white light nearly blinded her eyes. After turning down the brightness to a considerable amount, she saw the notifications pop up, one after another.

_lu: I’m having one of those moments_  
_lu: I can’t sleep_  
_(2) missed calls from lu_  
_cal-pal: did u pick up luke?_  
_cal-pal: he’s interrupting my sleep_  
_(2) missed calls from sumo smash ash_  
_mikey-crikey: please tell you’re with him_  
_sumo smash ash: u up_  
_mikey-crikey: I don’t need more late night phone calls_  
_sumo smash ash: pls talk to luke_  
_sumo smash ash: I need my sleep_  
_mikey-crikey: he scared the daylights out of southy and crys_  
_(1) missed call from cal-pal_  
_lu: I’m sorry if I woke u up_

She rolled her eyes, reading the texts, before unlocking her phone and replying back.

_y/n: no but I guess I will now_  
_cal-pal: thank god, bless your soul_  
_y/n: overdramatic ass. I’m getting up now_  
_cal-pal: oke gn :)_  
_y/n: gn u dork_

_y/n: lazy hoe_  
_sumo smash ash: wOW OKAY_  
_sumo smash ash: but please?_  
_sumo smash ash: he somehow calms down the best with you_  
_y/n: fiiiiiine_  
_sumo smash ash: :D <3_  
_y/n: go to sleep then!_  
_sumo smash ash: -.- zzzz_

_y/n: nope_  
_mikey-crikey: please?_  
_y/n: getting up and putting my jacket on_  
_mikey-crikey: you’re a lifesaver_  
_y/n: the story of my life_  
_mikey-crikey: love youuuu_

“Hello?”

“Hey, are you at your place?” she said, grabbing a sweatshirt from the chair next to her closet that was probably either Calum’s or Luke’s.

“Yeah, why?” Luke replied. She slipped on the two sleeves while the phone was tucked between her ear and shoulder.

“I saw your texts, I’ll be there in 10 and be ready to leave.” She ended the call before he got another word in. She grabbed her wallet and keys and slipped on a pair of mustard-yellow vans, that Mikey called atrocious and Calum called vile but she loved them to death. She went out the door, locking up behind her and walked down the 15 or some steps down from her floor to the street front, where her car was parked. Once she started the ignition and warmed up the car, while fiddling with her phone trying to find her calming playlist, she pulled out from the curb, towards the direction of Luke’s place. Y/N had been there so many times, that the drive from hers to his was muscle memory, thus her mind drifting off, just enough that her eyes were on the road, but not focusing on where she was going.

Before she knew it, she was pulling up the curb right outside his place.

_y/n: i’m right outside your windowwww_  
_lu: wait_  
_lu: what??_  
_lu: oh_

She saw his head peek out the window, grinning widely at her, then she assumed he ran downstairs, a few seconds bursting out the door. He was clad in a 5SOS III hoodie and grey sweats, the hood up, which was mostly covering his curls that were spilling out from the sides.

“Y/N, you didn’t have to do this,” Luke said, settling in shotgun. She rolled her eyes, as she shifted the gears from park to drive.

“What, no hello? No ‘early morning to you’?” she teased. His laughter filled the car, warming her more than the hoodie that she was wearing.

“Top of the mornin’ to ya’, lassie,” he then said, in the best Scottish accent that Luke could muster. Which wasn't the greatest to be fair. Y/N giggled, while flicking on the turn signal to get onto the main road.

“Alrighty matey,” she replied, trying to keep a straight face.

“What, was that the best you can do?” he retorted, his thick accent becoming more prominent.

“I tried okay!” She slapped his knee, all the while staring at him cross-eyed and tongue sticking out.

“Hey! Eyes on the road!”

“Alright dad.” That prompted a shove, which Y/N responded with the car shifting to the left, nearly going into the other lane.

“Staahp it,” he groaned, leaning back in his seat.

It was quiet in the car after that, minus the music playing quietly in the background. There were barely any other cars on the road, just them speeding down the road with the windows creaked open giving a light breeze in the car.

“What playlist is this?” Luke finally said, as the song switched from Coldplay’s _Fix You_ to _Landslide_ by Fleetwood Mac.

“It’s my chill playlist.” They would often share music with each other, from being of their time, as they made playlists on spotify with titles that were either one-worded or twenty, to them burning CDs for each other. Thankfully, Y/N’s car still had a CD player, which she would play Luke’s mixes on the way to work.

Luke grabbed her phone that was docked next to the dashboard, where it was placed for easy access if she needs to see it for navigation or messages while driving.

“I’m not telling you the code,” she said, watching him try to unlock it in the corner of her eyes.

“That’s alright,” he said, swiping up on the screen and placing the phone in front of her face for a couple seconds before the device was unlocked.

“Hey!” she said, which earned him another smack, this time on the shoulder.

“Oww, you hurt me.”

“That’s what you get for abusing phone privileges. And now I’m not loving that function anymore, Apple,” she grumbled, as the car slowly stopped for the red light.

Luke flicked through her phone, reading through the list of songs in the playlist currently playing in the car.

“Kacey Musgraves, Fleetwood Mac, George Ezra,” he mumbled, “and 5 Seconds of Summer?!” She rolled her eyes but watched him read through her playlist amusedly.

“Yeah heard of them? They’re alright but they have some tunes.” This prompted another shove.

“Oi! Stop hitting the driver!” He stuck out a tongue at her, which she nearly missed as the light turned green. To annoy Luke even more, she sped up the car, accelerating the car as quick as she could to the speed limit of 40 mph.

“Hey!” She glanced in the rearview mirror, checking to see if there were any cars nearby, which there weren’t. Thus her slamming the brakes, careening Luke forward and her phone smacking on the dash in front of him.

“I regret ever getting in the car with you.” Luke groaned, rubbing his head which also received casualty during the sudden stop.

“But you still love me.” He watched her, hands loosely gripping the wheel and hair blowing in the breeze, as they continued down the road.

“Yeah,” he breathed out, “I do.”

Antics quieted down after that, and it just became the music and the road ahead of them. Y/N noticed Luke drifting off, as she was telling him a story of an incident that happened at work, right when she was getting into how her coworker, Brooke broke the coffee machine. She smiled at him, as she heard his soft breaths, his chest rising then sinking in slumber. Y/N turned at the next light, slowly circling back to Luke’s place.

Once she pulled up at the same spot from a couple of hours ago, she shut off the car, the music cutting out as well. He was still asleep, thankfully. Y/N knew that the guys were pulling in the extra hours on their next album, even to the point of not sleeping regularly, which worried her. So she was happy to help any band member calm down and relax in the comfort of her car, which also happened to be her favorite thing: driving down the road in the dead of the night, with quiet conversation and her trusty playlist to accompany her and the other passenger.

She climbed out of the car, shutting the door silently as she could. Then Y/N walked to the other side, opened the door, and reached over the tall blonde boy to unclip his seatbelt. Then she shifted him, so his legs were hanging out the door and one arm over her shoulder. She would’ve tried to fully carry him but considering that Luke was at least seven inches taller than her, she didn’t even bother. Thankfully, despite him still drifting in slumber, his legs cooperated with her, taking steps to the door. She kicked her car door behind her and clicked the fob to lock it, before finding Luke’s house key on her keychain.

“Okay work with me here,” she whispered, once they got into his place. Y/N sat him down on the couch, slipping off his shoes and placed them by the door next to hers. She then pulled him off the couch, having him leaning on her again as they walked slowly to his bedroom. She assumed that Luke was somewhere in between consciousness and sleep as he held her arm, right as she was walking away from his bed, in which she tucked him into moments before.

“Stay with me,” he mumbled, while tugging her back towards the bed. Y/N weighed the options, thinking when she needed to get up for work that would give enough time for her to get back to her place and change in time.

“Okay,” Y/N decided. She opened the clock app on her phone, pressing the alarm for 7:45 am and 8 am before plugging her phone in Luke’s phone charger next to his bed. Then Y/N untied her hair from a half ponytail, putting the hairband next to her phone, wallet, and keys on the bedside table. She slid into bed, right next to Luke, who wiggled a bit away from her to make room, and once her head hit the pillow, his arms and legs wrapped around her frame, warming her enough to immediately drift off to sleep.

* * *

_Why you acting like a stranger,_  
_when we do this every night._

Y/N’s eyes opened, before groaning. She was exhausted due to not going to bed early enough, much less considering her late night/early morning drive with Luke. Speaking of Luke, she briefly forgot where she was, until a large form curled around her shifted to slap her phone off the bedside table, which she assumed Luke hoped would shut off the alarm. Alas, no.

_You only ever wanna love me after midnight._

She peered over the bed, looking for where her phone was. Surprisingly, it was still plugged in. So, Y/N reached out, trying to grab the phone on the ground whilst still in bed. But no, the universe didn’t want to give her all the pleasures in life.

_Thuump!_

“Owww,” she groaned. She quickly unlocked her phone, this time thanking the apple gods for facial recognition and shut off both of her alarms that were blaring 5SOS music.

“The funniest part of that was not the music but you falling off the bed.” She turned around, to see Luke smiling, his eyes half open and his voice scratchy.

“Shut up Lu,” she groaned, rubbing her side and hoping that a bruise won’t form there. She checked the time on her phone, cursing. “Gonna be late!” She stood up, shoving her items into the hoodie’s front pocket and tied up her hair into a floppy bun.

“Goodbye hug?” Luke said, holding his arms out. She sighed, watching this adorable man-child curled up in bed. What she would give to have another hour, heck even fifteen more minutes.

“You dork,” she said, as she put one knee on the bed, balancing herself before Luke nearly swallowed her with his arms.

“Can’t you stay longer? It was comfy with you.”

“I cannot Lucas. Also being your human teddy bear was too hot, especially when the human teddy bear is wearing sweats.” He chuckled, then retracted his arms, snuggling back under the covers.

“It was hot last night,” he agreed. The fact that both of them were wearing sweats under the comforter, not even considering that Luke was a human space heater, had Y/N slightly sweaty when she got out of bed. She walked out of the bedroom, spying a block of post-its next to a mason jar full of colored sharpies by the jar. Y/N wasn’t surprised.

After first meeting the guys and getting to know them, whenever she visited their apartments, she noticed that there were random places where there was stationary and writing utensils, post-its and sharpies being preferred the most. Calum explained to her one day that when they have random bouts of inspiration, the boys would quickly scrawl it down, trying not to forget anything. Or other times, they would leave little notes or drawings to each other before they would leave each other’s places. Some notes being thoughtful and lovely and others with crude jokes with badly drawn stick figures.

Finished with her sticky note that one was placed on the fridge and the other on the counter and putting on her shoes, she unlocked the door.

“Bye Lucas!” she yelled into the house, then shutting the door and locking up behind her with her set of spare keys, before Luke could even respond.

* * *

When Luke got up, about an hour or two later after Y/N left, he saw something neon pink in the corner of his eye once he walked into the kitchen.

_hello lucas bobby hemmo_  
_hope u had a decent night of sleep and I was happy to help_  
_(you were heavy to carry when asleep!!)_  
_don’t forget to eat something before going into the studio_  
_and do the guys a favor and shower before too!!!_  
_love ya u man child_  
_your temporary uber driver_

He grinned, reading the message while waiting for the coffee machine to finish brewing his morning cup. After getting out a piece of bread that he immediately put in the toaster and two boiled eggs from the fridge, he saw her second message, this time on a neon green post-it.

_aaayyee ohhh hemmo1996 (never letting that go)_  
_also if you dented my phone case or cracked my phone_  
_when you smacked my phone to the ground with your humango hands_  
_I will send u the bill_  
_(also I suggest wearing the plaid pants and black high tops,_  
_it’s a look and gunsta be ‘chilly’ today!!)_  
_don’t understand you people thinking that 55 degrees is cold_  
_give Pet my best, I didn’t get to see her :((((_  
_I bet ur eating those nasty-ass boiled eggs for breakfast_  
_~love ya~ ;D_  
_y/n_

He scoffed, biting into one boiled egg and taking a sip of his coffee. He heard the pitter-patter of Petunia’s feet on the hardwood.

“Hey Pig,” he cooed, kneeling down to rub her head. “Y/N says hello and is sorry for leaving so early.” She grunted in response, then trudged away from him to her food bowl, lapping up the water.

“Yeah, I wish she stayed too.”

Luke stood up and opened the cupboard where all of Petunia’s food, snacks and treats were housed. He grabbed the correct plastic jug, popped open the lid and used the lid which was dipped enough to indicate how much dog food to give per meal, then poured it into her bowl. He shut the jug and placed it next to the ziplock bag of homemade treats that Y/N made two weeks ago. Petunia happily started eating as he finished his own breakfast, toast now finished with butter and vegemite.

“Pet, I just-” he said, talking to his dog, “I think I like her, like, like-like her and I don’t really know what to do.” As if she was listening to him, Petunia turned around, watching him with her chocolate brown eyes. Luke sat on the ground, followed by Petunia padding over and laying in between his legs. He took another bite of his toast, chewing thoughtfully.

“And she keeps telling me that she loves me, but what does that even mean?! Is this a platonic love? Or a familial love? Or like a romantic love?” The white bulldog mix grumbled, before sniffing her own leg.

“I don’t know, man,” he said, stroking her back. He paused before laughing to himself.

“I don’t know, WO-man.” And there was silence, as if Petunia understood his bad joke. “Get it? Cause you’re a girl Pet? Not a man?” Petunia made some whining noises, before getting up and laying on her bed near the couch.

“Alright then,” he grumbled. Luke got up, realizing that he should probably get ready for the studio.

“I’ll figure it out. Maybe.”

* * *

Just as she walked into the cafe where they were having brunch, she heard all of their laughter. More specifically Luke’s laughter. Despite having a deeper-toned voice, Luke’s laugh was more high-pitched and breathy, which was something that always brought her a smile to her face and even had her laughing along.

“How can I help you?” Y/N snapped from her daze, now seeing the slightly too peppy hostess in front of her.  
“Hi, I’m here with a group, and I think they’re in the back.” The hostess frowned, clicking on the screen.

“I’m sorry but that’s a private party,” she said. Y/N noticed that she was tenser compared to how the hostess was a few seconds ago.

“Is there a problem? My friends are there; we made a reservation.” The hostess chewed her lip, contemplating before deciding.

“What is the name that the reservation is under?”

“I think it’s under Bobby or Thomas. For a party of 7?” Whenever they would have these get-togethers, the boys would always put the reservation under a different name, to limit the crowds of people that would form out front once someone recognized them. She mentally rolled her eyes, as they weren’t that creative with names.

“Uh,” the hostess said, her hands slightly shaking and her eyes shifting around them, “can you give me a second?” Y/N frowned, annoyed that she had to wait when she could hear them just a few feet away from her. But she nodded, which then the hostess walked into the back.

_y/n: what the heck?!!_  
_cal-pal: what? what did I do?_  
_y/n: what’s the reservation name under_  
_cal-pal: ...fuck_  
_cal-pal: I think I put it under Thomas_  
_y/n: ……_  
_cal-pal: sorry_  
_cal-pal: are they giving you trouble_  
_y/n: I think so, the hostess had to quiz me_  
_y/n: then I think she’s getting her boss_  
_cal-pal: do u want me to go up there_  
_y/n: no it’s fine, I’ll figure it out_  
_cal-pal: ..okay just lmk if u want me to_  
_y/n: oke_

“Excuse me, ma’am?” Y/N looked up from her phone, now seeing the hostess move onto another customer while a young lady and a guy that seemed to be the epitome of a hipster watched her, their eyes looking over every part of her and her outfit. Y/N normally didn’t care what people thought of what she wore. Some days it was lazy and comfortable with a sweatshirt while other times it was more dressy and fashionable with colored ankle boots to match. Today was an in between, with a polka dotted t-shirt dress, black stockings, and olive green combat boots. Oh, and she was wearing Luke’s 5SOS sweatshirt again, which she stole from him and basically claimed as her own. Now thinking over her choices this morning as (what she presumes) the two owners look her over, debating if she truly is apart of the group that’s closed off the back of the cafe or if she was a rabid fan that wanted to meet the band of her dreams.

“Oh! Y/N, you’re here!” She spotted Ashton behind the cafe owners, sporting a wide grin. The owners automatically relaxed and stepped aside.

“Sorry about that sir, we just weren’t sure if she was-”

“That’s fine, and I’ll take her to our seats,” Ashton said, cutting off the hipster dude. The two nodded, before walking away, into the back area near the kitchens.

“Perfect timing,” Y/N breathed, as she and Ash walked down a corridor to the closed-off section.

“Cal told me about the situation, and after taking awhile, he asked if I could check up to see if they had thrown you out.” She rolled her eyes, elbowing him.

“There you are! What took you so long!” Michael said, pulling her into a hug.

“Sorry guys and gals, the front wouldn’t let me go for a bit.” Luke’s eyebrows furrowed, as he took a sip of what Y/N assumed to be some fruit/vegetable health concoction that she would say far away from.

“I think the sweatshirt didn’t help,” Cal said, who was sat next to her. Y/N shrugged.

“Probably. I didn’t think much of it this morning, was just cold. But hey, at least you know that you’re covered with security and privacy at this place.” The boys nodded, looking back down at their menus.

“We didn’t order yet, except for Luke’s weird-ass smoothie and Crystal’s juice,” Cal said, leaning on her shoulder. He gave her his menu, since there wasn’t enough for the whole table, thus him reading over her shoulder the options.

“Heyyy,” Luke said, who was sitting on the other side of Y/N. He leaned in, to the point where Y/N was squished in between the two freakishly tall dudes (okay so there are many people, specifically guys that are around their height but to Y/N and her measly height they all seems gigantic). “I heard that. And it’s not weird; it’s tasty and good for you.”

“Mate, those two don’t belong in the same sentence,” Ashton quipped. He was sat across from Y/N, still flicking through the menu, unsure what to get.

“Unfortunately I would have to agree, it might be healthy but definitely doesn’t taste good,” Y/N said, facing Luke who was pouting at her statement.

“Have you tried it?” His eyes bore into hers, and when she looked into his, there was a lack of laughter that would usually be there. She shook her head.

“No,” she mumbled.

“Try it.” Luke reached out the straw towards her lips, and with some nudges from Luke, she took a sip to her dismay and the laughter of her friends around her. Once the liquid hit her tongue, her eyebrows crinkled and her eyes squinted at the bitter and sour taste.

“HA! I told you it wasn’t good!” Calum said, pointing at Luke. Luke raised his eyebrows at Y/N in question.

“I mean it’s not bad-”

“See!”

“-but I wouldn’t pay money to get it.” The table chorused in laughter, with the exception of Luke.

“Are you ready to order?” Their whole group suddenly went silent, now realizing the waitress that was standing at the end of their table, for who knows how long.

“Uh yeah,” Mikey said. Everyone said their orders, going clockwise around the table, until it stopped at Y/N.

“Uh this is awkward,” she mumbled, flipping through the menu to see if anything stuck out to her. She had something in mind earlier, but now it was slipping her mind what that was.

“Just get the eggs benedict, it’s pretty good here,” Luke whispered to her, who was practically on her shoulder.

“You and your fucking eggs,” she grumbled.

“And what would you like ma’am?” Luke choked back his laughter, as the waitress spoke immediately after Y/N, who was now mortified that everyone around her heard what she just said.

“I’ll have the eggs benedict, with hash browns on the side,” she finally said, after a nudge from Cal, which broke her stupor. The waitress nodded, scrawling it down on her notepad before collecting all the menus.

“It will be out in about 15 to 20 minutes, and is there anything else that you need? Refills?” Cal and Ash snorted, then quickly composed themselves.

“No thank you,” Michael said, almost rolling his eyes at the boys’ antics. The waitress nodded, then walked away back into the kitchens. “Really?” He glared at Cal and Ash.

“What? We were laughing at Y/N.” Ash said, still giggling. The whole tabled looked at her, who was doe-eyed, like a deer in the headlights.

“What? All I did was this,” she said, shrugging. She then pointed at Luke’s smoothie, followed by the pantomiming of her chopping her neck along with being cross-eyed and her tongue sticking out. The whole table erupted in laughter.

* * *

“Man, I’m stuffed,” Mikey said, patting his stomach. Y/N rolled her eyes, yet chuckled at the currently blonde-haired boy.

“Heading back to the studio?” Y/N asked, as they got up from their seats. Some were stretching and others were sliding on their jackets. Mikey shook his head.

“Nah, we have the day off.” Y/N nodded, while tying the sweatshirt, that may or may not have caused her so much trouble earlier that day, around her waist.

“So, you’re just gonna chill?” she replied. Ashton shrugged, frowning slightly.

“Yeah, I guess.” They all walked out of the cafe; the cool breeze lightly hitting them in the face. The group stood in twos, with Luke and Y/N bringing up the rear.

“What are you gonna do today?” Luke said, swinging his arm, back and forth, which was holding her hand. She shrugged, also swinging her arm in tune with Luke’s.

Normally, when they would casually be holding hands or any other form of affection that was shown more in couples, Y/N didn’t think much of it. But today it felt different between them. Maybe it was the excessive joking at the cafe, or how they split chocolate chip pancakes together and he fed her the first bite, but whatever it was, it was all adding up in her head. Did he like her? Because damn, if he did, her heart would burst out of her chest, just like how it is now, thundering away.

“Just it’s gonna be us singletons!” Y/N snapped out her reverie, now seeing Mikey and Crystal walk away, giving them a wave with her free hand.

“Mate, it’s just us,” Calum point out, nodding at Luke and Y/N’s intertwined hands. Her cheeks turned hot and were probably pink.

“No, my hands are just cold,” Luke said, who was also sporting tinged cheeks.

“We’re in the west coast? And look, you have pockets, man.” Ashton was pointing to Luke’s leather jacket, which indeed did have pockets.

“They can’t fit with his humango hands,” Y/N quipped, grinning at Luke. She maintained eye contact with the blue-eyed boy as she put their enclosed hands into her own coat pocket that was unusually big. Something in her compelled her to do this; she wasn’t sure what. But based on the widened eyes and grin that Luke was giving her, Y/N was glad she did.

The boys didn’t say much to the gesture, as they continued walking down the street, side by side. Luke gave their intertwined hands a brief but tight squeeze, as he continued to chat with Cal about some band, that Y/N didn’t catch the name of, and that band’s new album that was going to be released in the next few days. She glanced at him in the corner of her eye, while she was listening to Ash ramble about a new song that the band was writing recently.

“Y/N?”

“Hm?” She looked up from her shoes, to see Ash staring at her with a smirk.

“Thinkin’ about something?” Her mouth flopped open then closed, after a moment, noting that she probably looked like a fish flopping out of the water.

“No?” Her cheeks grew hot. Was it just today, or has it always been that her mind drifted to thinking about Luke?

“Well,” Ash said with a raised eyebrow, “I was asking you about your thoughts.”

“My thoughts?”

“About the song?” Y/N’s eyes widened suddenly, trying to rack her mind of the song that Ash was talking about, to pull something out of her ass to convince him that she was listening to him.

“Yeah, the one I was talking about?”

“Ah, um, it’s interesting?” she paused, thinking of something better to say. “Like, I can’t imagine creatively writing a melody that doesn’t copy an already written song?” Ashton nodded at her, his face grim and stoic.

“That’s-” he said, before bursting into laughter.

“What?” She stopped walking, seeing the older boy bent over laughing. Oh yeah, she forgot Luke was holding her hand. Y/N was immediately pulled forward, causing her to trip and stumble, which also induced Ashton into further laughter.

“Why did we stop?” Luke said, watching the two of them, one who was still bent over in laughter, while the other gripping his arm to prevent from falling over into the pavement.

“Y-Y/N-” Ashton said, then giggled further. He stood up, taking deep breaths to calm down, though he was still sporting a huge grin.

“Shut up dude,” Y/N groaned, pulling Ashton’s arm up till he was standing upright again. Luke smirked at Y/N while Cal rolled his eyes at the two of them, and the two of them continued on with their conversation.

“I hate you,” she groaned, once they were again situated back in their positions: the four of them walking down the sidewalk in a row of four, much to the annoyance of other pedestrians that would pass them with a stink eye. Ash would give them an exaggerated frown back at them, which would be responded with a huff and a mutter something along the lines that they were done with tourists for the month. Cal and Luke were completely oblivious to those stares and grimaces, as they were wrapped up in their conversation, which Y/N was not sure if was still about music or about the recent rugby match that Luke dragged her out from her cozy cocoon of her bed at 3 am to watch the match with him at his place. (She later found out that both Ash and Cal were also up at the godforsaken hour at Ashton’s apartment, much to the neighbors’ disappointment.)

“Nah, pretty sure you love me,” Ashton quipped, sidestepping behind Y/N to let an elderly couple walk past them. Y/N rolled her eyes, but the smile creeping up on her face said otherwise.

“Unfortunately.” She slumped her shoulders, which pushed her hands deeper into her coat pocket. She also missed the widening smile that Luke was on his face, while Cal and Ash noted the quiet exchange in their minds.

“And you love him more,” Ashton said, quiet enough for her to hear, but for the other two Aussie boys to not.

“Well I mean,” she hesitated, “I love all you guys.”

“But him more.” He raised his eyebrows slightly, as the corner of his mouth quirked up, the smirk threatening to spread across his face. Y/N frowned for a moment, then her expression changed to a soft smile in an instant.

“Maybe so.”

* * *

_cal-pal: I don’t understand_  
_cal-pal: why cant u just tell her_  
_lu: dunno_  
_lu: I’m sure she doesn’t like me in that way_  
_cal-pal: dude_  
_cal-pal: have u SEEN how she’s like with u around?_  
_lu: like any other normal time we hang out?_  
_cal-pal: smh_  
_lu: ??_  
_cal-pal: whatever man_

Luke sighed, placing his phone on the coffee table in front of him. He likes her, that for sure he knows. Heck, he’s also pretty sure that he loves her.

But his mind is going crazy if she does too. It also didn’t help the poor boy when she decided to hold his hand while they were strolling down the street with Cal and Ash. And she made no comment or further action about it, other than teasing him with the boys that 1. he’s cold and it’s LA in the spring, and 2. he has, and she quotes, “humango hands,” which she also said exactly in her post it the other week. Does she or does she not?

Petunia padded over to where he was sitting on the couch, sniffling and whining for his attention.

“Hey Pet,” he said, a soft smile adorning his lips as he rubbed her head, placing a kiss or two right above her eyes.

“Maybe it’s just a close friends thing,” he grumbled, “like, she greets all of the guys with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.” He paused thinking. “I mean she calls Ash ‘babe’ all the time.”

* * *

_y/n: am forward or being too forward_  
_sumo smash ash: normally, I’d say a bit too forward_  
_y/n: and?_  
_sumo smash ash: let me finish!_  
_sumo smash ash: but with luke’s thick-ass skull I’d almost say not enough_  
_y/n: aCTUALLY_  
_y/n: I mean, last week I stayed in bed with him and we CUDDLED_  
_y/n: I don’t cuddle with guys too often_  
_sumo smash ash: cept us dudes_  
_sumo smash ash: cause we cuddly_  
_y/n: facts_  
_y/n: but like I helped him fall asleep at the “ass-crack of dawn”_  
_y/n: who does that?_  
_y/n: and we slept in the same bed, intertwined PRIOR to falling asleep_  
_y/n: I left the dude cute-ass notes_  
_sumo smash ash: to be fair_  
_sumo smash ash: u do the driving thing with us, along with other poor fellas that suffer jet-lag or insomnia_  
_sumo smash ash: even at the ass-crack of dawn_  
_y/n: I guess_  
_sumo smash ash: but u do seem to be more personal and flirty with him compared to your usual nice-ness_

Y/N groaned, dragging her fingers through her hair. How come he just didn’t know?

She had been trying to give Luke hints that she likes him, hell, that she loves him, but alas he has no clue.

Two weeks ago, they had a movie marathon, the day right after the boys came back from 5SOS III, in which they were both tucked up on the couch with a few blankets and at least four pillows. And after awhile, at about the beginning of the second movie, they were spooning, and she was also hand-feeding Luke red vines and popcorn. Not to mention that they also fell asleep on the couch and were woken up at 7 am by Petunia licking her face and whining in Luke’s ear.

The following weekend they spent time “browsing,” as what Y/N called it, thus so that her wallet wouldn’t be dead by the end of their spontaneous shopping trip. They went everywhere, from boutiques that housed fashions worth more than her apartment rent, to beauty counters where she needed more matte eyeliner and the two of them gazed and glitter palettes (they both bought one each, though they promise to borrow and share the wide variety of colors) and rows and rows of nail polish in every color under the sun. To normal clothings stores, “lucas, these clothes are barely in my income range, and I want plaid pants too,” and of course the stores that allowed Y/N to get five white t-shirts of the most minute styling differences all under 20 dollars. They even ran into a few fans, which she silently stepped aside, continuing to look at other items in the store, all the while being a couple feet away from Luke in case they needed to make a swift exit. No questions were raised about the two of them together, out on the town, all assuming that she was just a supportive friend in all endeavors of Luke Robert Hemmings’ life.

It became to the point with the amount of time that they were spending with each other outside of Luke being in the studio or Y/N at work, that her lingering feelings that she’s housed for the light-haired curly-headed boy turned into actual, vivid emotions that came up fluttering in her belly, especially when he would give her that wide, eye-crinkle, grin.

_y/n: I just don’t know what to do_  
_sumo smash ash: maybe bring it up a notch?_  
_sumo smash ash: like to the point where it’s painfully obvious_  
_y/n: well if that doesn’t work then might as well tell him myself_  
_y/n: despite ya know_  
_y/n: the overwhelming potential rejection_  
_y/n: damn._  
_y/n: guys have it hard, when going first with these kinds of things_  
_sumo smash ash: YEAH_  
_sumo smash ash: that’s if guys go first_  
_sumo smash ash: despite it being the 21st century_  
_y/n: yeahhhh ik_  
_y/n: girls kinda still want some reassurances that the other is into you before they jump in too_  
_sumo smash ash: c’est la vie_

Y/N frowned, trying to wracked her brain of more, should she say, _creative_ ways of implying that she’s in love with her best friend.

* * *

_Remember the words you told me, love me-_

Y/N awoke immediately, swiping on her phone screen to answer the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, you coming?” She furrowed her eyebrows, now looking at her phone screen, which popped up with more notifications that she seemingly didn’t hear during her nap.

_in 2 hours - cashton’s rando bar hang_  
_lu: do u want me to pick u up_  
_lu: I think cal and mike want to go eat before_  
_lu: are you there?_  
_cal-pal: hey so thinkin that we should eat first_  
_cal-pal: to ya know, avoid the sudden alcohol rush_  
_cal-pal: nvm ash is pregaming_  
_mikey-crikey: are we meeting at the restaurant_  
_ash: what restaurant_  
_mikey-crikey: I wanna eat dude_  
_mikey-crikey: starving, ate an early lunch_  
_cal-pal: me too_  
_cal-pal: y/n where to?_  
_...read more messages…_

Y/N cursed to herself, seeing that it was a little past 8, while the guys had planned to hang at 7, and the additional last-minute dinner plans that they decided at 6, made her super late.

_the true 5 seconds of summer_  
_y/n: SORRY SORRY SORRY_  
_y/n: OVERSLEPT_  
_cal-pal: finally_  
_cal-pal: we were just about to leave and bust down ur door_  
_mikey-crikey: luke was getting worried_  
_lu: WAS NOT_  
_mikey-crikey: you kept checking your phone every minute ??_  
_lu: shut up_  
_ash: y/n hurrry upppp wer’e abtt to go HARD_  
_y/n: what?_  
_cal-pal: luke and ash are tipsy now, ash more than luke_  
_y/n: alright imma comin, imma comin_

She plugged her phone in the charger, as it was likely that it was gonna be a long night and she didn’t want the risk of her phone being dead, trying to get a cab or uber with four utterly smashed guys.

Y/N looked in her closet, trying to find the [dress](http://shelvesandwhelves.tumblr.com/post/174340689012) with zodiacs embroidered in gold, that she was planning to wear, as she thankfully already planned her outfit for the night.

“Now where’s the jacket,” she mumbled, after slipping on the dress, breathing out heavily.

* * *

Luke swallowed another shot, trying to numb himself of the incessant thoughts in his head.

“Dude, you should slow down. Wait until Y/N comes,” Calum said, then taking a sip of his water.

“Don’t bother, she’s probably with that guy from her work.” Calum raised an eyebrow at the younger boy, but didn’t question him.

Ever since Luke heard from Y/N about this one guy that she met from work, who was a new hire, he couldn’t stop the seething jealousy. Despite him not voicing his own feelings, she would blabber on about how they both like similar music and movie marathons, which he thought was their thing. Much to say that Luke hated this guy’s guts, and the funniest part is that he doesn’t even remember the guy’s name.

“Hey, did Y/N make it yet?” Ashton said, with Michael trailing behind him.

“Not yet, but she just texted me, and the uber driver said about 2 more minutes,” Calum said, shrugging.

“I’m getting another drink.” Luke stood up suddenly, though he wobbled a little walking to the bar.

* * *

“I’m sorry again, but how much longer until we get there?”

“I don’t know ma’am, there seems to have been an accident.” She frowned, re-crossing her legs and vowing that she will set up ten alarms before she takes a nap ever again.

_y/n: sorrrrry again_  
_cal-pal: ?_  
_y/n: there’s an accident on the highway_  
_y/n: hella traffic_  
_y/n: if I wasn’t on the highway, I would walk, we’re that close_  
_cal-pal: it’s alright_  
_cal-pal: except luke is getting antsy_  
_cal-pal: apparently you’re with a guy from work and it’s driving him crazy_  
_y/n: wait what_

She raised her eyebrows, before frowning. It makes sense now: the hesitance, the nervous blushing, the need to cling onto her at all times. He liked her too.

But she also recognized that in Luke’s thick ass skull, he thought that when she was talking about her new co-worker Steven and how he wore a Fleetwood Mac t-shirt to work and oddly made it work in a business-attire setting and how Luke should try that. In her rambling on about Steven and his band t-shirt, Y/N presumed that he thought she liked Steven, which in her head, was the complete opposite. She was also glad that she didn’t bring up that Steven had subtly asked her out, in the form of getting drinks with a few of his buddies, but she gently let him down because she had plans with a blonde rockstar that had just come home from a promo tour of a new single off of his band’s third album (not to mention that she was head-over-heels in love with him).

Much to say that she had to bring her A-game tonight.

* * *

“I’m really sorry I’m late,” she huffed, slamming her purse on the table.

“Y/N! You’re finally here! Did you get to visit Sydney while you were at it?” She scoffed, rolling her eyes and shoved Mikey.

“I fucking hate you,” she grumbled, squeezing in between Luke and Calum. Y/N took the two shots that Ash pushed in front of her once she got settled, which went down her throat in a nice burn.

“Love you too,” Mikey said with a wink.

“Traffic finally let up?” Calum asked, leaning close to her ear, as the music was progressively getting louder once she arrived.

“Almost an hour, yeah.” She rolled her eyes. “It was just an accident with an out-of-towner that doesn’t know how to drive the California highways.”

“Figures,” Calum scoffed.

Then her phone went off, ringing and vibrating on the table in all its glory.

_Remember the words you told me, love me till the da-_

Y/N picked up her phone quickly, answering the call, not even checking the caller id.

“You have our song as your ringtone?!”

“Shut up!” Her cheeks turned red, from either the comment or the alcohol, but she would claim that it was the latter. “Hello? Who is this? Stevie? Stephen? Steven? Sorry, give me a second. Give me a second!”

She got up, holding onto Luke’s shoulder for balance, before teetering towards the entrance of the bar which was quieter.

“Dude, you really need to jump on that before the train leaves the station.” Luke was staring at the drink in front of him, then peered up, seeing all three boys, at different stages of drunkenness, all with knowing looks.

“What do you mean?” Ash scoffed, his arms leaning forward on the table.

“You need to get your head out of your ass and talk to her,” Ashton said, taking a sip of his beer.

“In the span of the three, maybe four minutes since Y/N has arrived, you haven’t spoken to her, even acknowledged her. Of course she’s gonna think you’re not interested and move on to another guy.” Calum said. Luke sighed, taking a huge gulp of his beer.

“Guys, just because I like her, doesn’t mean that she’s interested.” Calum was pretty sure that both Ashton and Michael were seconds away from decking the youngest boy. But he just shook his head, then took a long sip from his drink.

* * *

“What do you mean Linda won’t cover for me? I covered her last time!” Y/N huffed, rubbing her arms absentmindedly, as the front of the bar didn’t have the best insolation and the night cold seeped in every time someone walked in or out. Turns out Steven called because Caroline’s phone was dead.  
_“Sorry Y/N, she had a conflict in the last minute.”_ Y/N frowned. She was hoping that her schedule would work out to tag along with the boys on one leg of the tour. She had saved about two and a half weeks of vacation days, planned to use for the tour, and the vacation could be a little longer with Linda covering her projects for about a week. And she was hoping that she could surprise the boys with the news tonight. But it looks like life had other plans.

“Can someone else cover them for me?” she said, taking a few glances back at the table. The boys were animatedly chatting: Cal sporting a soft smile, Ash with a wild grin on his face and waving his arms around, Mikey rolling his eyes, though a smirk was plastered on his face, and Luke, head tilted back in laughter. She could even hear him all the way from where she was. Or it was that she could hear what his laughs would sound like in her head.

 _“Y/N? You there?”_ She blinked, focusing back on Caroline on the phone.

“Yeah, yeah sorry. What were you saying?” Caroline giggled on the other line, barely loud enough for her to hear in the bar.

 _“I’m pretty sure I can find someone. And even if they don’t, I’ll split up the work and pass it out with no exceptions. Babe, you’ve been working so hard for the past few months. This break, you deserve it.”_ Y/N broke into a smile, the tips of her fingers tingling in excitement.

“Thank youuu, I don’t even know what I owe you.”

_“Staaaph, you don’t owe me anything. And I better hear all the stories that you’ll get up to on tour.”_

“Oh you will,” she said, while being sidetracked with Luke back at the table. This time, he was taking a long drink of his beer, his adam’s apple bobbing and the strands of hair tucked behind his ears falling out. Damn he looked perfect, with his shiny hair, shiny boots, and even shinier personality. And all the feelings swirling in her belly continued to swirl around with no destination in sight.

_“-and I bet you’re not even listening to me, staring at the blue-eyed beauty with heart-eyes. You know what, you should tell him. Cause if you keep waiting any longer, complainin’ to me, I’m gonna tear my hair out, then shove the both of you into a small closet and throw the key.”_

“Hey!”

 _“What? Bet you he’s driving his friends crazy with his overwhelming emotions that he doesn’t know what to do with too.”_ Y/N scoffed. “But anyways, I should let you go. Have fun! And tell him before I do!” Then Caroline hung up on her before she could inch another word.

“Caroline-!” She looked at her phone, her co-worker’s face disappearing from the screen and her call history showing up. She scrolled a little, before finding another number.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey Sam, it’s me.” She crossed her arms, balancing the phone on her shoulder, to give herself some warmth.

 _“Well, I hope it’s you and not someone else with your number.”_ She rolled her eyes.

“Listen, I just got off the phone with Caroline, and Linda can’t cover for me. So be a dear and help out Caroline with my projects, please?” She heard a sigh, followed by a thump, which she assumed was him landing in his desk chair.

_“Fine. But you owe me. Like food or something.”_

“Yeah, yeah I know,” she said smiling. At the office, she was the only few people that can cook well, thus favors being repaid in food.

_“Okay gotta go, Caroline is telling me you have a hot date.”_

“Wait no! It’s not a date! It’s just with guy friends.”

 _“Surrrre. And you must be in love with at least one of them,”_ Sam scoffed.

“Well, that may be true but this is not the time!”

 _“Aha! Well have fuuuun!”_ And he hung up on her.

“I’m gonna kill them both,” Y/N muttered, as she walked back to the table.

“There you are!” Ashton said. The other three turned to face her; they all had dopey grins, minus Luke who was giving her mixed signals.

“It was work,” she frowned. Calum raised his brows, silently asking if there was something else going on.

“Nothing important, buuut,” she said, climbing back on the barstool while gripping Luke’s shoulder for balance. “I do have a surprise.”

“What is it?” Mikey said, his eyes widening.

“It’s nothing big, but I did have to work out the logistics with work, and also talk to your manager for the details and the permission to do so but-”

“Tell me, woman!” Ashton said, slamming a fist on the table. “Fuck, that hurt!” He gripped his fist with the other hand. Y/N bit her tongue from laughing.

“So that all means that I get to join you for tour!” The four of them froze, eyes wide, with some gaping mouths.

“You’re fucking joking,” Mikey said. She shook her head.

“Not joking. Confirmed with the boss man yesterday and with my boss earlier today. I get to tag along for the euro leg!” Next thing she knew, she was clobbered by four tall dudes with bear hugs.

“Can’t fucking believe it. You’re coming on tour,” Cal said in her ear.

“Y/N’S COMING ON TOUR!” Ashton nearly yelled in her ear.

“Ow, tone it down Ash,” Luke said. Well, more Luke’s ear than hers.

“Aw geez guys, thanks for the love and warmth, by the way, this bar is fucking cold, but I’m also losing oxygen.” They all reluctantly let go, sitting back in their chairs, except for Ash, who went to get more shots.

“Can’t believe it,” Luke mumbled in her ear. She scooted her chair closer to Luke, before tucking herself in his bomber jacket and wrapped her arms around his frame.

“What are you doing?” Luke said, giggling.

“It’s fucking cold,” she said, pulling herself closer to Luke, “and I’m the dumb idiot that wore a backless dress to the cold-ass bar.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, rubbing the other side not attached to him, pausing slightly when she mentioned the backless dress.

“At least you were sensible enough to wear a jacket,” he finally said.

“It’s your jacket, asshole.” Luke giggled, then taking the shot that Ash brought back to their table, handing her one as well.

“Here’s to the true 5SOS band’s Meet You There Tour!” Y/N twisted herself enough to face the group with her shot glass raised in the air.

“Cheers!” They all clinked their glasses, then swallowing the clear liquid down. The other three boys walked away from the table: to dance, to smoke, to get more drinks.

“You’re truly something,” Luke whispered into her ear, rubbing her back.

“Truly yours,” she said back. He stopped rubbing her back, staring into her eyes. She kept eye contact, while straightening up in her chair.

“What?” he said softly. “You mean it?” She rolled her eyes.

“I mean it,” she said, grabbing the lapels of his jacket, “and I love you.”

Luke’s gaze softened, tugging her closer to him.

“Wow, I just never-” he stopped, looking down at her, nearly in his lap and wearing his leather jacket. “I love you too.” She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I’m glad, and I thought we were just friends.” Luke blushed, staring at the sun on her dress.

“I’m glad you made the first move.” Then she pulled him down for a kiss, their lips meeting halfway.

“About fucking time.” They both jumped, breaking apart.

Ash, Cal, and Mikey were standing in front of the table, all with smirks plastered on their faces.

“I hate you guys,” Y/N said, before reaching up to kiss Luke again. Once they broke apart, Luke smiled, gazing down at her.

“What?”

“I’ve been waiting for you, all this time.”


End file.
